the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Skarr
Overview The Skarr is an in-land slum located on the Queensland/ New South Wales border in the Republic of Australia. It is the largest slum on Earth, and possibly the largest in System 54. Despite this, most of the public is unaware of the slum's existence, as both the Galactic Imperium and Aurelia went to great lengths to omit it from history. The Skarr itself is surrounded by both a large black-stone wall called the Onyx Fence and a sleeker, modern city known as Northton. This city mostly comprises of military personal charged with watching over the Skarr, but also acts as a training ground for exceptional Imperial recruits. History Riots and War Originally, the Skarr was not a slum at all, but a thriving city known as Prenmane. The city was founded in 2035 and began to expand in both size and population. However, this all changed in the month of September in 2081, when Australia officially joined the Galactic Imperium alongside New Zealand. Despite the government at the time signing the agreement, the Australian population were divided in support for and against the merge. Skirmishes and riots broke out all over the country as both sides fought for control of the land mass. Despite this, international media seemed to ignore the fighting, content to let the Australian people sort it out among themselves. Eventually, once Aurelia was founded in 2083, those that had rallied against the Imperium had an organisation to tie themselves to and the fighting increased. As one of the more populated cities at the time, Prenmane was heavily affected by this violence, and eventually became 'ground zero' for the war between the factions. The fighting went on for weeks as the city crumbled. Tens of thousands died in the carnage, and countless bombings left many stranded. The violence only ended when the Aurelian generals, financiers and head supporters were assassinated during a Core operation in Sydney, the same operation that led to Dustin Vorn joining the Core. Without their leaders and local backers, the Aurelian supporters were forced to step down and Australia joined the Imperium not only in name but in loyalty. Most of the Aurelians went into hiding, and left with the majority of their organisation after the Shift occurred in 2094. Aftermath After the war was over, Prenmane was left in ruin with thousands trapped or stranded within its confines. All major roads had been obliterated during the skirmishes and the city was too large, and too far inland, to evacuate the entire populace. Many tried running, but quickly succumbed to the scorching Australian heat of the surrounding desert. Over time, Prenmane slipped even further into ruin, and was eventually renamed the Skarr to better match its war-torn state. Eventually, in 2085, the Galactic Imperium constructed a wall around the city, with the goal of containing the remaining Aurelian soldiers and supporters abandoned inside. They also used the ruin as a refugee camp of sorts, emptying other slums, hovels and camps throughout the planet into the Skarr, transforming it into the world's largest slum. Northton was built around the Onyx Fence during the same year, and Briat North was placed in charge of both the city, the Wall and the Skarr itself. North then began to export cheap labour out of the Skarr to many construction companies throughout Earth, and later System 54. = Other Facts Skarr Zealots One unexpected occurrence of the creation of the Skarr was the rise of a religious sect known as the Skarr Zealots. This sect began gaining track after Norton was completed, and has been gaining popularity ever since. In essence, the Zealots believe that the men from Northton (and consequently anybody from the wider world) are god-like entities, worthy of respect. Storage The Skarr has also been used as a 'storage yard' for some members of the criminal underground. Many of these individuals have used the slum to store illegal and elicit goods, often hiring the very slum-dwellers themselves to guard their property. IIA Due to the slum's somewhat hidden nature, the Imperial Intelligence Agency constructed a safe house within the confines of the massive slum, on the edge of the city outskirts. This safehouse was used to store the X-12 Nerve Gas bioweapon sought after by William Nantucket and Delta Squad. Important Figures * Briat North - Current Owner of the Skarr * The 'Great Teacher' * Skarr Zealots * Dustin Vorn - Spent roughly two years trapped in the Skarr * Brom Cornella - Dustin's companion during his years in the Skarr Category:Locations